giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsay/Hero
Abilities . (20%, 1s) |name-ll=Open Wounds |skill-ll=Hits inflict . (3s) Bleed stacks up to 5 times. (5 to 25 dmg/s) |name-lr=Critical Condition |skill-lr=Hitting a poisoned target doubles your gain. |name-rl=Dead Weight |skill-rl='DODGE + LMB/RT:' Doubles effectiveness. (40%) |name-rr=Lash Out |skill-rr='DODGE + LMB/RT:' Hits reduce RMB/LT RUSH cooldown by 1s.}} enemies around you and counts as a . |name-l=Bouncing Around |skill-l=On hit, reduces RMB/LT RUSH cooldown by 2s. |name-r=Watch Your Step |skill-r=Leaves caltrops behind that inflict . (1s) |name-ll=Counterplay |skill-ll=Hitting an attacking enemy them. |name-lr=Low Blow |skill-lr=Hitting in the side/back . (-10 armor, 3s) |name-rl=Have a Good Trop |skill-rl=Caltrop duration increased by 2s. |name-rr=See You Next Fall |skill-rr=Caltrops apply . (2s)}} enemies in front of you. |name-l=Whippersnapper |skill-l=Perform a powerful final strike. (250 damage) Q/LB AGAIN: Perform the final strike early. |name-r=Whip Around |skill-r= projectiles and hits enemies around you, but deals reduced damage. (-20 per hit) |name-ll=Whiplash |skill-ll=Final strike enemies. |name-lr=Breaking Point |skill-lr=Final strike inflicts . (3s) |name-rl=Impress |skill-rl=Applies to all enemies hit. (-25% damage, 3s) |name-rr=Strong Stance |skill-rr= to disruption while performing FLURRY. ('' , , , , )}} . (50 dmg/s, 3s, -50% healing) |name-l=Fruit Sugar |skill-l=On use, gain 15 . |name-r=Lasting Effects |skill-r=Poison duration increased by 3s but damage is reduced by half. |name-ll=Blood Sugar |skill-ll=On use, gain 30 . |name-lr=A Juju Fruit a Day |skill-lr= . |name-rl=Out of Juice |skill-rl=Inflicts . (-75% healing) |name-rr=Smear |skill-rr=With poison coating, your next hit will inflict . (Removes buffs)}} and obscures enemy vision. (50/75/100 dmg/s, 3s duration) |name-l=Endurance |skill-l=+25% maximum . |name-r=Tactical Awareness |skill-r=+10% back . +10% from . |name-ll=Skirmishing |skill-ll=Faster regen while . Out of combat health regen starts 2s sooner. |name-lr=Acrobatics |skill-lr= costs 20% less . |name-rl=En Garde |skill-rl=+20% front while attacking. |name-rr=Will to Power |skill-rr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10% front after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Talents . |clash=Gives you 100% .}} from Q/RB FLURRY attacks.}} no longer removes E/RB JUJU FRUIT. |clash=Reduces cooldown by 5s.}} Strategy Ramsay, with his cocky attitude and big ego, is an assassin-type character with a unique skill set. His debuffs focus on , , and or which are each deadly in their own way, but when combined the wielder of these has the possibility to be unstoppable. His ability RMB/LT RUSH, at first glance, may seem like a unnecessary skill but with Ramsay's play style it is truly an invaluable skill. Ramsay is used to killing and oncoming attacks, but with a limited that's not possible unless the skill wasn't performed. It is essential to keep watch on Ramsay's stamina along with Rush to effectively play as Ramsay, because without either you might as well be free points for the enemy. Tips and Tricks *Ramsay's jump attack is an excellent way of engaging, as it helps cover a large distance, especially from high points on a map. *'Q/RB FLURRY' does good damage, but any of your will cancel it. Make sure to use it when you can safely get the full cast off without dodging. *Ramsay's attack covers an exceptionally long range, and can be used to kite opponents following you or to safely poke an enemy. Category:Hero Stats and Skills